


Clasificaciones.

by laura_sommeils



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_sommeils/pseuds/laura_sommeils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No lo hace intencionadamente, si debe ser sincera, el clasificar a Sasuke en "Sasuke-kun" y en "Uchiha".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clasificaciones.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.
> 
> Es un future!fic, sort of. Básicamente sigue mi teoría de que Sasuke va a ayudar a derrotar a Madara y que va a volver a Konoha (luego de unos años estando solo en alguna montaña o algo para replantearse algunas cosas) y que eventualmente el equipo siete, con mucho tiempo y paciencia, va a volver a ser una familia y Sasuke y Sakura estarán juntos. En fin, muchas gracias por leer, ¡ojala les guste!:)

No lo hace intencionadamente, si debe ser sincera, el clasificar a Sasuke en "Sasuke-kun" y en "Uchiha".

Es simple, le dice a Ino un día cuando su amiga se lo pregunta:

"Sasuke-kun" son recuerdos, es tardes con el equipo siete, miradas irritadas. Un "gracias" pronunciado en medio de la oscuridad.

(Es una sombra que la persigue y la tortura cuando lo mira a los ojos cada vez que se encuentran en el mismo lugar, preguntándose si hay alguna parte de aquella esencia aún en él)

"Uchiha" es muerte y destrucción, es el nudo en la garganta que se le forma cuando sus caminos se cruzan en el hospital, el puesto de ramen, el supermercado. Es inocencia perdida, sabiduría ganada a cambio de sangre y dolor.

(Es "pensé que podría" y "nunca más" y "te amé, te amé tanto que se me desgarró el alma", todo al mismo tiempo.)

Se aferra a las clasificaciones, explica, porque la gente cambia, y reconocerlo es el paso más importante para no aferrarse al pasado.

(Significado implícito: me niego a seguir amándolo, ya no.)

Pero las clasificaciones son sólo palabras y, con el paso de los días, de los meses, de los años, su sentido llega a perderse. Se borran sus líneas y "amable" y "Uchiha" no suenan extraño en una misma oración. Hasta llegan a tener sentido bajo un cielo estrellado, ante sus ojos y con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que pareciera que en cualquier segundo fuera a salirse de su cuerpo.

No lo hizo intencionadamente, si debe ser sincera, el clasificar a Sasuke en "Sasuke-kun" y en "Uchiha".

(Tampoco el borrar las barreras, e intentar una vez más.)


End file.
